Síndrome de Stratholme
by Vernande
Summary: [Post "Warcrimes" / meras especulaciones sobre WoD] Caprichos. Así etiquetaría cualquiera los motivos de Gritoinfernal para haber cometido una serie de atrocidades; así etiquetaría cualquiera los motivos que llevaron a Anduin Wrynn a caer prisionero de éste tras una absurda incursión en Draenor. [EDIT: Conseguí WoD antes de lo esperado y ¡oh, dios! Hay tanto que corregir...]
1. Captura

Anduin podía ver los colores exuberantes de la selva a través de la tela gastada y sucia de la bolsa que tenía sobre la cabeza, que olía a sudor y sangre vieja dificultándole la respiración a cada paso colina arriba que daba. Un par de brazos gruesos como tronco lo llevaban casi arrastrando y lo salvaban de caer cada que tropezaba con una rama o pedrusco húmedo, pero más allá de su propia respiración atrofiada y las de los monstruos que lo cargaban, sentía haberse quedado sordo a los ruidos de la selva alienígena que recorrían, pues su mente estaba atascada en la imagen del teniente Reynolds saliendo de su control mental a causa de las vísceras cayendo en cascada de su vientre al darse la vuelta y mirar horrorizado al joven; horrorizado no por su inminente muerte, sino por ver al príncipe en mitad de la selva rodeado de temibles orcos Grito de Guerra con los cuerpos de sus hombres plagando la escena en lugar de la imagen que había rescatado de los propios recuerdos del teniente, cuando lo escoltaban cualquier día corriente dentro del castillo de Ventormenta.

Pudieron haber sido minutos o quizá horas cuando la colina se convirtió abruptamente en una superficie plana de tierra apisonada y los colores de las plantas selváticas desaparecieron para dar lugar a borrones rojos y obscuros que el joven reconoció como estandartes de la Horda de Hierro, las voces de las alimañas desconocidas dieron paso a gruñidos monstruosos de dialectos orcos de los cuales entendía solo retazos y Anduin volvió en sí para verse presa del pánico al darse cuenta de a dónde se dirigían. Forcejeó por sacar los brazos de su prisión y usó los talones para poner freno en la tierra, pero lo único que consiguió con ello fue un puñetazo en la parte trasera de la cabeza y las moles continuaron caminando imperturbables hasta subir unos escalones dentro de un lugar fresco y cerrado.

–General, encontramos a éstas escorias merodeando por ahí. – dijo el orco que lo sostenía por el brazo izquierdo al tiempo que la bolsa desaparecía con el sonido característico de la tela.

El príncipe se quedó ciego por un momento a pesar de que el cuartel estuviese iluminado con simples antorchas y, una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron, frente de sí vio exactamente lo que se temía: Garrosh Gritoinfernal alzándose de su trono de huesos de animales como de antropomorfos por igual, más grande y atemorizante de lo que había sido verlo tras las rejas, reducido a un pobre prisionero maltratado y famélico. Los papeles se habían invertido y Anduin sabía que Garrosh pensaba exactamente lo mismo, pues no estaba reaccionando como todos esperaban que lo hiciera.

– Les he dicho que no tomamos prisioneros, idiotas… – gruñó adelantándose hacia el príncipe al tiempo que los gendarmes le obligaban a arrodillarse empujando sus hombros hacia abajo, cedió sin oponer demasiada resistencia debido a sus huesos debilitados y el orco le levantó la barbilla para verlo a los ojos con una expresión inescrutable.

– Es Anduin Wrynn, un príncipe de Aze… – comenzó a decir el orco a su derecha pero en solo un parpadeo, un golpe brutal le volteó la cara y le hizo retroceder soltando al joven para sostenerse la mandíbula magullada, encorvándose y sobajándose, listo para recibir otro golpe en cualquier momento.

– ¡Sé quién es, gusano! – rugió caminando hacia el pobre infeliz para propinarle otro puñetazo y éste cayó al suelo hecho un ovillo para recibir una última patada. Nadie, aparte de Anduin, miraba al torpe orco humillado, parecía una escena muy común y tal vez habían podido deducir que Garrosh había reconocido al prisionero como para adelantarse con justificaciones o explicaciones innecesarias. El general volvió a plantarse delante del príncipe y éste se esforzó por verlo a los ojos con el corazón desbocado y las palmas sudorosas por múltiples razones. – Bien… hicieron algo bien por una vez, pero ¿esos sacos de mierda qué? – preguntó señalando con la cabeza a los dos soldados maltrechos que estaban arrodillados detrás del príncipe un poco alejados y éste miró por encima de su hombro estupefacto.

– Es lo que quedó de la guarda del crío, pero nos desharemos de ellos de inmediato, – se apresuró a responder una de las orcas que los sometían antes de que Garrosh pudiera quejarse y castigar a alguien de la misma forma que había hecho con el otro orco que ahora se había levantado y regresado a su puesto silenciosamente.

– ¡No! ¡Déjenlos ir! – Anduin se levantó de golpe, incrédulo de que alguien hubiese sobrevivido pero recordaba haber tratado de sanar a sus hombres en el clamor de la batalla. Esta vez recibió un golpe en el estómago que le sacó el aire de los pulmones y le hizo doblarse hasta caer de vuelta al suelo; los soldados lo miraron con lástima y una salva de carcajadas coreó la risa de Garrosh como eco inmediato.

– ¿Por qué haría tal cosa, muchacho? –preguntó socarronamente al inclinarse cerca de su rostro con una torva sonrisa.

El príncipe se incorporó tosiendo un poco y lo miró a los ojos suplicando, sin miedo ni odio, como lo había hecho alguna vez en aquella celda bajo el Templo del Tigre Blanco. Sabía que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, que era su prisionero y que haría con él lo que se le antojase sin necesidad de negociar, que no podía pedir clemencia a Garrosh enfrente de sus orcos de hierro; Anduin sabía todo eso, pero no se podía dar el lujo de desistir y rendirse.

– Esto es mi culpa, Garrosh. Yo los engañé para salir del cuartel de la Alianza y yo voy a pagar por ello… – confesó en lengua orca, consciente de la mirada incrédula y furiosa de los soldados que se removían inquietos, pero todos estaban demasiado interesados en la escena como para preocuparse por ellos. – Hoy he fallado a mi ejército, a mi futuro reino y a mi raza…

– No es la primera vez. – Le recordó el mayor dejándose caer en su trono con aires de juez, sonriendo por la idea de que ahora le tocaba al príncipe hablar en su idioma con los papeles completamente invertidos.

–… Lo sé. – dijo volviendo a agitarse con nerviosismo y culpa, pero ésta última le impulsaba a continuar con la diplomacia. – Por favor, déjame enmendar sólo una pequeña porción de mis pecados y déjalos libres, te lo ruego…

– ¡Su alteza! –saltó furioso el más viejo de los soldados hablando en lengua común. – ¿Cómo puede rogar al enemigo? ¡Su padre estaría tan avergonzado! – exclamó justo antes de recibir un golpe en la espalda con la culata de un trabuco y Anduin tartamudeó contrariado.

– El viejo tiene razón… ruega con más ganas. –rió como un demonio, preguntándose qué haría el príncipe que miraba hacia él y hacia el soldado compulsivamente en busca de alguna palabra coherente entre sus balbuceos. El otro soldado emitió un débil sollozo y entonces el primero se levantó propinando algunos golpes con las manos atadas hasta acorralarse contra una gruesa pared de hierro y pieles.

– ¡Escúcheme, su alteza! – espetó sonando ácido y satírico, quién sabe si intencionalmente o no, mientras los orcos lo rodeaban como hienas, esperando la orden de atacar. – Elegiría una y mil veces la muerte antes que ver su honor y el honor de la raza humana siendo mancillado de esta manera… –hubo una pausa y luego escupió al suelo. – Igual me hubiesen colgado por decir esto: ¡usted no es un hombre! ¡Me da náusea!

– ¡Ya lo escucharon! ¡Tengan piedad del anciano! –gritó de repente Garrosh y al instante la orca que le había dado el primer culatazo le voló la cabeza pintando la pared de sangre y sesos. El otro soldado rompió en llanto miserablemente pero Anduin permanecía inmóvil en el suelo con la vista fija en el cadáver con un frío temblor violento a pesar del calor tropical de la selva a causa de las lágrimas silenciosas que corrían por su cara sin cesar.

Garrosh caminó pasando de largo al anonadado príncipe y tomó al soldado sollozante del cabello pajizo, ignorando sus alaridos de cerdo que sabe que va al matadero para arrastrarlo hasta Anduin y lo hizo alzar el rostro para que ambos se mirasen a los ojos.

– Ruega por su patética vida y lo dejaré ir sano y salvo. Te doy mi palabra. –murmuró con su profunda voz calmadamente mientras se acuclillaba a un lado de ellos, atento a cada gesto en la blanca faz del niño con bastante curiosidad. Vaya que esto había sido el espectáculo del día para sus hombres.

Por su parte, el príncipe miraba angustiado los ojos hinchados y rojos del soldado, apenas unos años mayor que él. Pensaba en las últimas palabras del que yacía a unos cuantos metros y en la mirada del teniente al morir, pensaba en los 5 que habían muerto esa mañana y en este último que se convertiría en el sexto de su escolta en dar la vida por un mero capricho, nada más que un rumor de que habían avistado a los hombres de Wrathion cerca de ahí. Cerró los ojos dejando caer más lágrimas y apretó los puños con fuerza al llegar a una resolución.

– Déjalo ir, te lo ruego… te lo imploro… -corrigió al tomar aire y mirar directamente a los ojos ámbar del orco sin dejar de llorar amargamente. – Ha-haré todo lo que me pidas… n-no puedo darte información estratégica, no la poseo, n-nada que implique traición… -se apresuró a decir tartamudeando entre sorbidos y un leve hipar. – P-pero todo lo que a mi persona concierna, y-yo… juro que haré lo que me pidas, sólo déjalo ir…

Garrosh soltó al soldado humano como si se tratara de porquería que hubiese tomado por accidente y se levantó sacudiéndose las manos, bastante satisfecho y un poco sorprendido de lo bien que había terminado el embrollo en el que el mocoso lo había metido por su ineptitud. Al final, no había tenido que hacer nada que repudiase por completo.

– Ese gusano es el testigo de un juramento del príncipe de Ventormenta, –dijo mientras se paseaba por el cuartel balanceando su peso descomunal de una bota a otra como un titán que hacía cimbrar las tablas de madera. – Denle provisiones, un arma y sáquenlo de aquí. Tiene que entregar el mensaje.

Anduin vio como los dos orcos que lo habían llevado alzaron al joven soldado por los brazos y alcanzó a leer en sus labios un débil «gracias» entre sus sollozos eclécticos. ¿Había hecho lo correcto? Vio por última vez cómo lo sacaban del cuartel hacia una escena de atardecer paradisíaco sobre la jungla y lanzó una plegaria a la Luz por la seguridad de ese hombre. Él ya estaba perdido.


	2. Límites

_Recordé porqué odio el formato de ff _

_#AnduinPotter_

* * *

– Salgan todos de aquí… y llévense ese saco de porquería.

La estruendosa voz ronca de Garrosh y el pequeño revuelo que se armó entre los orcos por la repentina orden sacaron al príncipe de su breve ensueño, quién miró por última vez el amasijo de sangre y huesos rotos que habían formado alguna vez parte del cráneo del soldado mientras era arrastrado por los pies dejando un grueso rastro rojo y sesos sobre los escalones. Se frotó enérgicamente los ojos y la nariz con la manga antes blanca mientras los guerreros orcos salían al tropel para poner la cara más digna y serena de la que era capaz en su actual estado y circunstancia, al igual que Garrosh quien parecía demasiado taciturno y serio en la espera de que el último orco en salir cerrara la pesada puerta de hierro tras de sí, dejándolos en un absoluto silencio.

– No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido como para dejarte capturar dos veces.

Anduin no respondió, ocupado en respirar lenta y profundamente para controlar el llanto mientras sostenía la mirada furibunda del mayor. Extrañamente, se sentía muchísimo más seguro ahora que estaba a solas con él y no enfrente de sus subordinados; tenía miedo, sí, pero Garrosh había tenido más de una oportunidad de matarlo o herirlo seriamente en el pasado y no había sido así. A veces, durante aquellos meses, llegó a pensar en las horas de conversación y en lo ocurrido en su celda bajo la Cima de Kun Lai cuando le salvó la vida al orco, a veces con morbo y otras con verdadera curiosidad angustiosa, y se preguntaba si Garrosh también pensaba en lo que habían hablado durante el transcurso de esta guerra.

— ¿Dónde está Wrathion? —preguntó y su voz adolescente dio un salto desafinado, a lo que el chico se aclaró la garganta apenado.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Dónde está Wrathion? —repitió modulando la voz, pero un temblor recorrió su cuerpo al ver que el orco detenía sus pasos para mirarlo furioso e incrédulo. — E-él P-príncipe Negro… él t-te ayudó a escapar y… y… d-debería estar…

— ¿Haz escapado y mandado a tus hombres a morir para buscar a tu amiguito? —preguntó con desprecio y el joven sintió encogerse bajo la culpa retorciendo las manos tras la espalda compulsivamente en la espera de un golpe, el cual nunca llegó. — Aquí no está.

— P-Pero… ¡Kairoz! —balbuceó desesperado, puesto estaba seguro de haber leído sobre varios avistamientos en los reportes del IV:7 que había leído a hurtadillas.

— Ese dragón está muerto.

— ¡Cómo!

— Yo lo maté.

Anduin sintió que las piernas le fallaron en todos los puntos fracturados y palideció cayendo en la cuenta del terrible error que había cometido; error por el cual soldados que conocía de toda la vida habían sido brutalmente asesinados, y ahora estaba él capturado tras líneas enemigas. Nuevamente sintió ganas de llorar, de regresar a aquella misma mañana en la que impulsivamente decidió darse a la fuga cuando la mayor parte de las tropas se desplegó en una incursión liderada por el rey. ¿Ya habrían notado su ausencia? Imaginó la cara de su padre al enterarse y el remordimiento atravesó su pecho como una púa sombría.

No obstante, una mole le volteó el rostro antes de que pudiera caer la primera lágrima y el muchacho cayó al suelo hacia el lado opuesto, logrando meter las manos para evitar darse de cara contra el suelo por muy poco. Las pesadas botas del orco cimbraron las tablas al ponerse delante de él y el príncipe volteó a verle atónito mientras se sostenía el pómulo inflamado con una mezcla de sorpresa, indignación y miedo en sus ojos parcialmente cubiertos por el rubio cabello desordenado.

—No te atrevas a llorar, sabandija— espetó Garrosh en lengua orca aún con el puño cerrado y una extraña expresión en su rostro que podría pasar por desprecio. El joven solo atinó en agachar la cabeza mientras se ponía de pie, sobándose el dolorido rostro y respirando profundamente para justamente evitar el llanto; extrañamente, funcionaba. —Ya tendrás tiempo para pagar por tu estupidez con algo más que lágrimas.

El general comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro dentro del cuartel con las manos tras la espalda, sumido en sus pensamientos, y por primera vez Anduin realmente se preguntó qué ocurriría con él. Si Garrosh hubiese querido ejecutarlo, lo hubiese realizado enfrente de todo el campamento desde que llegó y no hubiera dejado marchar al otro soldado; Anduin reconocía que los había salvado a ambos y sintió la necesidad de agradecérselo, pero sabía que el orco lo destriparía públicamente para refutar esa teoría. Con suerte, aspiraba a ser moneda de cambio para algún trato con la Alianza, pero su costo sería irremediablemente alto y su padre lo pagaría sin pensarlo dos veces, pero no así el resto de los líderes y eso crearía debilidad dentro del grupo; el niño no sabía si podría con la culpa y comenzó a tomar fe hacia el orgullo de Garrosh y su política de "no política", cero negociaciones, vaya.

— Aquí no tenemos prisión, cualquier infractor y enemigo es ejecutado ¿por qué habría de dársele un techo y comida a los perros que no son útiles? —dijo el orco rompiendo el silencio después de un largo rato al detenerse delante del príncipe y mirarlo a los ojos con severidad; éste pasó saliva al dudar de su primera premisa pero logró conservar la aparente entereza. —Confío en que tu juramento sea cadena suficiente para mantenerte aquí, callado y obediente sin algún estúpido intento de fuga que, por tu condenada Luz, te juro que te va a costar muchas cosas más antes que la vida ¿me entiendes, muchacho?

Anduin asintió enérgicamente tras vacilar un momento y el orco gruñó tomándolo de la nuca con bastante fuerza para guiarlo por un costado de su trono hacia un pasillo aún más obscuro. Los gruesos dedos de Garrosh se hundían dolorosamente en su cuello, mas no había modo alguno de oponer resistencia y simplemente siguió caminando por el pasillo hasta llegar a unas escaleras. Pensó que subirían, pero en lugar de ello, el orco lo empujó con fuerza hacia el hueco debajo de los peldaños de madera entre cajas y sacos polvorientos.

— Ahí dormirás, muchacho. Nada de lloriqueos.

Fueron las últimas palabras que alguien le dirigió al príncipe de Ventormenta en el día y Garrosh se largó dando zancadas obviamente furiosas de regreso por donde habían venido, azotó la puerta de hierro al salir y el lugar se quedó en completo silencio. El joven observó el pequeño rincón con un poco más de calma y encontró un espacio entre las cajas donde acostarse hecho un ovillo. Repasó con amargura lo ocurrido aquel día y cómo había llegado a una situación tan deplorable, se preguntó con angustia si había algún modo de salir con vida de esto o si Garrosh se aburriría antes de tiempo, si alguna vez podría volver a ver a su padre y amigos; sin embargo, no lloró.


	3. Irrupción

Anduin no supo en qué momento cayó dormido tras horas de pensamientos atribulados, pero a la mañana siguiente, fue despertado muy temprano por el retumbar de los pasos y la atronadora voz de Garrosh llamándolo "muchacho", como de costumbre. El príncipe se incorporó mirando a su alrededor y al orco encaramado a un lado de la escalera con devastadora desilusión; el día de ayer no había sido un terrible mal sueño y pasó saliva abrazándose las piernas sin poder asimilar la realidad del todo.

— Muchacho ¿estás sordo? ¡Dije que salieras de ahí! —gritó el mayor metiendo una mano del tamaño de su cara para tomarlo de los rubios cabellos y lo arrastró fuera. Anduin tiró algunas cajas en su intento por levantarse entre quejidos cortos y bajos, trastabillando con los objetos y mirando asustado al orco una vez que se encontró de pie fuera del rincón. — ¡Serás torpe! ¡Recoge eso! —gritó en su cara antes de soltarlo con brusquedad.

De algún modo, los gritos y el mal despertar encendieron una chispa de coraje en el interior del príncipe, a lo que se pasó los dedos entre el cabello para peinarlo hacia atrás y se sacudió las arrugas de la ropa antes de comenzar a ordenar agresivamente las cajas en su sitio original mientras rumiaba pestes a sus adentros y de paso limpió con su manga las gotas de saliva que habían caído en su rostro con el grito. El orco rió entre dientes a sus espaldas y volteó al chico una vez que puso la última caja en su sitio para verlo a los ojos de un modo que no reflejaba aquella risa en lo absoluto; de hecho, sujetaba sus hombros con tanta fuerza que comenzaba a lastimarlo y en su quijada tatuada se notaba la tensión. Anduin no se atrevió a romper el silencio y simplemente fue llevado fuera del edificio a empujones al tiempo que crecía el nerviosismo en su estómago.

Al salir del cuartel, el joven pudo ver el campamento de la Horda de Hierro en Gorgrond por primera vez. Apenas despuntaba el alba en el oriente y ya se sentía un calor húmedo sofocante al salir al patio principal. Muchos orcos salían de sus barricadas somnolientos y algunos peones ya comenzaban con labores como acarrear agua entre otras cosas, lobos gigantescos patrullaban al flanco de sus amos y el ruido de extrañas maquinarias espantaba a las aves de la selva; en cuestión de segundos, el lugar cobró vida en el cambio de la noche a la mañana y Anduin se maravilló por un instante. No obstante, la perfecta máquina comenzó a perder su ritmo conforme más y más orcos se detenían para mirarlo cuchicheando entre ellos, algunos acompañados de carcajadas y otros de caras de verdadero desconcierto o desprecio, y Garrosh volvió a tomarlo del cuello para hacerlo bajar por los peldaños hacia el centro del patio.

— ¡En fila, escorias! ¡Y vigilen sus modales! Como algunos de ustedes ya saben, nos visita la realeza —exclamó con una carcajada al darle un último empujón al muchacho antes de retroceder hasta el círculo que se estaba formando alrededor de ellos.

El príncipe giró un par de veces sobre sus talones al ver cómo el círculo se cerraba y se hacía más concurrido a su alrededor: lo rodeaban cientos de colmillos amenazadores, carcajadas y escupitajos volaban hacia él desde todas direcciones; pasó saliva cuando vio que Garrosh caminaba decididamente hacia él blandiendo un hacha que no era Aúllavisceras y trató de retroceder, pero una patada en su espalda lo hizo caer de bruces ante sus pies. El hacha cayó junto a su cabeza y alzó la cara sudando frío aún en el calor de la selva para mirar atónito al guerrero.

— ¡Ah! Pero aquí no reconocemos a la realeza, ¿cierto?

Garrosh lo obligó a mirar hacia su cara tirando de su cabello con una mano, al tiempo que con la otra arrancaba su tabardo justamente desde el león bordado en oro sobre la seda y éste se desgarró con extrema facilidad. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la camisa manchada de sangre, sudor y tierra también desapareció en jirones esparcidos por la tierra, mostrando su enclenque y blanco torso lleno de cicatrices. El niño miró a los ojos ámbar del general aterrado en medio del escándalo de carcajadas, insultos y ladridos, rogando misericordia con la mirada; el orco pareció detenerse por unos cuantos segundos al encontrarse con su mirada, pero al instante su puño impactó contra su boca y salió disparado de espaldas contra la tierra. Ahí, mirando hacia el cielo de un universo paralelo, saboreó la sangre que emanaba de su labio inferior reventado y se hizo un ovillo instintivamente en espera de más golpes o, probablemente, la muerte.

Sin embargo, un grave cuerno sonó por encima de los abucheos y carcajadas al grito de "¡Enemigos!" de uno de los centinelas sobre los muros. Anduin tomó valor para bajar los brazos y mirar intrigado hacia su captor, quien había tomado el hacha de nuevo con una mano y ahora se dirigía hacia él para voltearlo bocabajo de una patada y colocó un pie sobre su espalda desnuda, haciendo que el príncipe tosiera algo de sangre por el polvo y la falta de aire. Mientras tanto, la gente a su alrededor se dispersó fuera del campo de visión del príncipe y pudo mirar hacia la entrada del campamento donde se acercaban tres jinetes portando estandartes de la Alianza y banderas blancas subiendo a todo galope por la colina.

— ¡En nombre de su Majestad, el Rey Varian Wrynn, vengo a entregar un mensaje! —gritó el heraldo al frenar los corceles ante la entrada ante los múltiples cañones y puntas de flechas que les apuntaban desde distintas direcciones. Anduin usó los codos para poder alzar la cara de mejor manera y no pudo evitar sonreír al reconocer al heraldo predilecto de su padre, mas la sonrisa se borró de su rostro al ver la expresión horrorizada que éste ponía al ver el estado actual del príncipe y el emisario no volvió a bajar la mirada hacia él.

— ¡Habla, miserable humano! —gritó Garrosh con el hacha al hombro sin quitar el pie de encima. El heraldo pareció dudar sobre el hecho de estarse comunicando a gritos enfrente de todos, pero no le quedaba más alternativa. El emisario bajó de su caballo para quedar a la misma altura que Garrosh, pues ya sabía que aquellos eran los modos orcos. Se irguió y le dijo lo más firme que pudo.

— Es bien sabido por todos que los orcos no negocian con la Alianza, y no me encuentro hoy aquí para hacer tal cosa. He venido en nombre, y con todas las facultades que aquello implica, de no sólo un rey, sino también de un guerrero, Lo' Gosh, para llegar a un acuerdo de mutuo interés respecto a la captura del joven aquí presente. — Le dijo al líder orco con cierta reverencia.

— Thrall y esa clase de... —escupió a los pies del heraldo, asqueado de la rimbombante retórica que conseguía marear a los más brutos, — "orcos" traidores han hecho tratos ustedes, no yo. Pero, a menos que tu rey esté interesado en apreciar de cerca los órganos internos de su hijo, no me imagino qué clase de mutuo interés podamos compartir.

— Lo' Gosh está dispuesto a hacer un intercambio razonable por la vida del muchacho, he venido a escuchar tus términos.

— ¡Mis términos! —exclamó y pareció que iba a tener un arranque de ira al extender el hacha hacia el heraldo, pero en realidad echó una carcajada al cielo que hizo que el niño hiciera el ademán de cubrirse los oídos bajo su pie. — Yo no quiero nada de Wrynn ¡no necesito nada! ¿Qué ofrece él a cambio del miserable blandengue que tuvo la mala suerte de sacar del coño de su mujer?

— Pienso, jefe de guerra, que es de su conocimiento que la alianza tiene cautivos por orden real a 248 de sus guerreros. El rey está dispuesto a hacer un intercambio pacífico por la vida de sus orcos. — respondió con cierto tacto; pero a la vez con firmeza.

Garrosh guardó silencio un momento escudriñando el rostro del heraldo y a los dos paladines que le acompañaban, seguidos de un panorama general de los orcos que estaban atentos de cada palabra de la conversación y finalmente a Anduin que tragaba polvo al respirar contra el suelo. ¿248? ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo Grommash en sus campañas en Tanaan?

— En primer lugar, yo no soy Jefe de Guerra, soy general; el príncipe está en calidad de prisionero, sí, pero es mi trofeo hasta que Gritoinfernal regrese y disponga tácticamente qué hacer con él. En segundo lugar, si aquellas escorias se dejaron capturar con vida no pueden formar parte de la Horda de Hierro, no representan ningún valor.

El heraldo valoró la situación, impactado ante la nueva información; tuvo que pensar rápido.

— No era de mi conocimiento aquella situación... No sé, ¿Habrá alguna garantía de que el chico permanecerá con vida hasta el arribo de Grommash Gritoinfernal?

— El día que el jefe de guerra regrese, ten por seguro que es el último día con vida del muchacho, humano. Y ese mismo día, a mi me darán una paliza por haber permitido que el gusano comiera y bebiera de nuestras provisiones. —respondió finalmente con hastío y quizá un ademán apesadumbrado al pensar que tenía que lidiar con el iracundo jefe de guerra.

Mientras tanto, Anduin se quedó helado aún en el calor de la jungla y levantó la vista hacia el heraldo, sabiendo perfectamente que Garrosh decía la verdad y que era hombre muerto desde el momento que habían sido emboscados, pero éste seguía sin mirarlo; sólo la Luz sabía cómo es que seguía respirando.

— De acuerdo entonces. Tenga la certeza de que sus hombres permanecerán con vida mientras así lo haga su alteza, el príncipe Anduin. Solicito permiso para retirarnos.

— Hagan lo que se les pegue la gana con esas bestias inútiles, ¡largo de aquí! —rugió finalmente alzando el pie que tenía sobre el príncipe para propinarle una patada y hacerlo a un lado como a un perro antes de avanzar hacia los soldados aliados, cuyos caballos retrocedieron y relincharon asustados. Los jinetes retomaron el control tirando de las riendas y rápidamente dieron media vuelta para salir a todo galope de ahí antes de que el orco hiciera algo más. Anduin se levantó del suelo lleno de arañazos, tierra y moretones para captar la última mirada triste que el heraldo le dedicó antes de salir definitivamente del campamento. — ¡Daghor! —gritó a uno de los centinelas en la muralla y éste disparó su ballesta contra la paladina más cercana en el hombro, su agudo grito hizo volar a las aves multicolor de los árboles y ocasionó varias carcajadas dentro del campamento, pero no dejaron de galopar hasta que sus estandartes desaparecieron colina abajo. — ¡Ya hemos perdido la mitad de la mañana! ¡A trabajar, holgazanes!

Los soldados orcos parecieron tardar unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar, pero en poco tiempo el ruido de máquinas y gruñidos volvió a llenar el ambiente conforme todos retomaban sus labores con mayor velocidad y quizá algo de ánimo después del espectáculo ahora que tenían comidilla para el resto del día. Anduin recibió varios escupitajos más antes de que Garrosh volviera hacia él y se encogió trémulo bajo su sombra instintivamente.

— Mírate… tan blandengue y cobarde —musitó Garrosh con desprecio dándole un leve empujón mientras examinaba su labio roto lleno de lodo sanguinolento y su piel llena de raspones antes de llevarlo del brazo hasta un viejo orco canoso de piel muy obscura y curtida que llevaba un látigo en el cinto. — El capataz encontrará algo que hasta tú, pequeño príncipe, puedas hacer.

Diciendo esto, el general orco arrojó al niño a los pies del capataz y con un gesto de la cabeza se retiró sin mirar atrás al tiempo que el capataz levantaba al chico con brusquedad, soltando una carcajada ronca en su cara a las que Anduin comenzaba a acostumbrarse.

— Meh… ¿qué tenemos aquí? —dio el viejo para sí mientras le alzaba los brazos y le hizo abrir la boca presionando su quijada entre los dedos para revisar sus dientes; curiosamente completos, a pesar del puñetazo que le había dado Garrosh. —No durarás ni dos días. —sentenció soltándolo bruscamente y lo empujó para ver cómo caminaba. —Encima estás lisiado, ¿de verdad eres un príncipe?

Anduin bajó la cabeza, avergonzado sin saber realmente porqué y no respondió a las observaciones del anciano. Éste negó sacando el látigo del cinturón y el príncipe retrocedió completamente pálido, pero el capataz simplemente le indicó con el dedo el montón de troncos que los peones llevaban del aserradero a un nuevo edificio en construcción y Anduin captó al instante, corriendo hacia allá para intentar cargar tres de ellos sobre el hombro como hacían los peones, pero encontró que difícilmente podía alzar uno usando ambos brazos. Sintió la mirada inquisidora del capataz encima y se apresuró a llevarlo de ese modo con tal de alejarse del alcance del látigo lo antes posible, en medio de las risas de los orcos que le veían pasar con su cargamento. Repitió la operación un par de veces hasta que los brazos comenzaron a dolerle a horrores, el calor se volvió sofocante y la sed insoportable, deteniéndose un momento ante la pila de troncos con hastío pero se arrepintió en cuanto un latigazo cruzó su espalda abriendo su piel donde ya estaba la huella de la bota de Garrosh y gritó cayendo de rodillas al suelo para recibir un segundo latigazo, más fuerte que el anterior.

— ¡No tienes mi permiso para descansar! —gritó el anciano, pero se detuvo para darle un latigazo a otro orco que se había detenido a carcajearse y este se alejó a toda prisa con su carga soportando el dolor, dándole tiempo al príncipe para levantarse y tomar su carga aguantando el llanto. — ¡Aún no pagas ni el agua, cachorro! ¡Ya no estás en tu palacio!

Horas más tarde, el joven había perdido la cuenta de los viajes relativamente cortos entre el aserradero y la construcción y sabía que no podían ser demasiados, pero estaba exhausto. La sangre había secado en su boca y ya había caído la mayor parte del lodo (o se lo había comido), pero su cuerpo estaba rojo por el sol bajo grandes manchas de polvo y sudor, sus manos sangraban astilladas y sus brazos gritaban por cuenta propia, sin contar las fracturas en todo su cuerpo.

Para cuando el sol se alzó en su cénit, sonó una campana a la que los peones sonrieron aliviados y se apresuraron a dejar la carga que llevaban en sus manos antes de correr en tropel hacia la orca regordeta que estaba detrás de un caldero gigantesco que despedía un aroma delicioso; naturalmente, Anduin fue el último en terminar pero le dio miedo acercarse a la fila de orcos hambrientos que se peleaban por el mejor lugar y se quedó de pie un poco alejado con las tripas gruñendo como nunca en su vida.

— Muchacho, —lo llamó una voz familiar a sus espaldas y se sobresaltó girándose para ver a Garrosh. — Ve a asearte, le diré a Lok'ma que tú me llevarás la comida el día de hoy.

El mayor le señaló el camino hacia unos grandes barriles donde recolectaban agua de lluvia y Anduin obedeció esperanzado por la idea de recordar cómo era el agua. Bebió como poseso usando el cuenco que flotaba en uno de los barriles abiertos antes de enjuagarse la cabeza y la cara, sorprendido de lo sucia que corría el agua tras sólo una mañana de trabajo. Notó como un par de orcas centinelas se reían mirándolo desde encima del muro y se apresuró a terminar de lavarse el torso para regresar casi corriendo hacia la fila que se había vuelto más corta y menos bulliciosa en su ausencia, pero la cocinera le hizo un gesto con la mano y se acercó con cautela ante la mirada furiosa de los que estaban en la fila.

— Llévale esto al general, cachorro. —dijo la orca poniéndole una bandeja bastante grande en las manos donde puso una barra de pan y un cuenco de estofado de una especie de liebre gigantesca con verduras de la región. Anduin miró el platillo y lo comparó con el que servían a uno de los de la fila, sorprendiéndose de que fuesen del mismo tamaño y que la única diferencia es que el plato que él llevaba parecía tener más cráneos de roedor y otras vísceras extrañas que el resto. — ¡Date prisa que se enfría, niño lento!

El chico se sobresaltó derramando un poco de caldo en la bandeja y la cocinera alzó el cucharón para darle un golpe en la cabeza que esquivó por muy poco, alejándose lo más pronto posible y tratando de no derramar más mientras se dirigía al cuartel. La puerta estaba abierta, así que no tuvo problemas para entrar y encontró a Garrosh sentado delante de una mesa en una sala adjunta a la sala del trono, aparentemente solo.

— Muero de hambre ¡no te quedes ahí parado! —rugió dando un golpe en la mesa y el crío torció la boca un poco molesto al acercarse y dejar la bandeja con un ligero temblor en las manos, pero se debía al ejercicio más que al miedo.

El orco tomó agresivamente el plato y el príncipe retrocedió rápidamente como quién le acaba de dar de comer a un perro furioso y teme perder la mano. Resignado se apoyó en la pared para descansar un poco las doloridas piernas y miró hambriento cómo Garrosh devoraba los cráneos uno tras otro como si fueran nueces; tras unos minutos de silencio interrumpido sólo por los grotescos sonidos del mayor al sorber sesos, Anduin bajó al suelo usando la pared hasta sentarse con las piernas estiradas por no aguantar más el dolor de las destrozadas rodillas.

— Toma. —Arrojó un muslo de la liebre hacia los pies del joven como a un perro y éste dudó en levantarlo, lanzando una mirada llena de odio e indignación hacia el mayor. — Te estoy dando de comer de mi propio plato ya que no fuiste capaz de ganarte ni el pan, ingrato animal. —Dijo con aparente calma, pero terminó la oración con un puñetazo en la mesa que cimbró todos los objetos en ella e hizo saltar al muchacho. — ¡No voy a privar a mis hombres de media ración si no puedes hacer ni la mitad del trabajo que uno de ellos!

Anduin recogió la descolorida carne y le sacudió un poco el polvo que se le había pegado antes de morderla resignado, apelando a su orgullo para no engullirla de tres bocados al no haber comido desde la mañana anterior. El orco parecía satisfecho con ello y ambos continuaron comiendo en silencio. A pesar de la tierra, la carne sabía bastante bien pero no estaba seguro si eso se debía a lo hambriento que se encontraba; pensó en el último y abundante desayuno que tomó en el Fuerte Wrynn, sin poder creer que eso estaba a sólo un día de distancia.

— ¿Qué va a pasar cuando vuelva Grommash? —preguntó en lengua común sin rodeos cuando atrapó en el aire una especie de tubérculo rojo que había arrojado hacia su cara.

— Te va a colgar, a desollar o algo por el estilo si no puedes convencerlo de que eres útil y, créeme, —bebió un largo trago del cuenco, — no lo eres.

— Déjame escapar, entonces.

— ¿Y qué me cuelgue y desuelle a mi? Además, ¿por qué dejaría huir a un enemigo?

— Te salvé la vida.

— Y ahora te arrepientes de haberlo hecho ¿no es así?

Anduin bajó la mirada al vegetal entre sus manos y torció la boca pensando en los cientos de soldados, horda y alianza, y en los nativos de Draenor que habían perdido sus vidas en esta nueva guerra que había ocurrido sólo gracias a la fuga de Garrosh.

— No. Me arrepiento de muchas cosas pero no de haber hecho lo correcto. —dijo mirando al orco a los ojos con firmeza.

— Bien, ahora enfréntate a las consecuencias de "hacer lo correcto". —Se levantó arrastrando la silla y se limpió la boca con el antebrazo perforado mientras se dirigía a la salida. —Llévate eso y vuelve al trabajo, tengo cosas que hacer.

El joven se levantó en cuanto se cerró la puerta con pesar y arrastró los pies hasta la mesa, pero en ella encontró con que aún había algunos trozos de carne flotando en el caldo tibio y un trozo de pan. Miró que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor y tomó el cuenco del tamaño de su cabeza con ambas manos para beber el contenido a largos tragos, derramando líquido por los lados. Tal vez no podía hacer el mismo trabajo que un orco, pero sin duda comía menos que uno y aquello fue suficiente para sentirse saciado.

El edificio principal era un lugar muy fresco y cómodo en comparación a la selva allá afuera, se sentía somnoliento por la comida tan reconfortante y el trabajo agotador; Anduin sentía terribles ganas de tomar una siesta pero no quería ni imaginar lo que harían si lo encontraban durmiendo, así que se guardó los restos de pan en los bolsillos y se llevó los utensilios sucios con cierta lentitud para aprovechar la sombra lo más posible. No obstante, mientras bajaba las escaleras dentro del cuartel, recordó como habían arrastrado el cadáver del soldado por los escalones y sintió algo de nausea a pesar de que ahora la escalera se encontrara limpia, pues le pareció oler la sangre en ella.

– Al fin llegas, niño. Si fueras más lento, caminarías hacia atrás. –Fue el saludo de la cocinera cuando lo vio llegar y le arrebató las cosas para poner cada objeto en una distinta pila que se alzaba un par de metros para lavar. Anduin se admiró un momento de que las torres no colapsaran y la orca volvió a correrlo golpeándolo con el cucharon que siempre cargaba en mano al tiempo que sonaba nuevamente la campana y todos los peones volvían al trabajo.

La tarde consistió en el mismo trabajo pesado y repetitivo, facilitado un poco por el hecho del que el sol azotaba con menos intensidad durante la tarde e incluso soplaba un leve viento desde el mar al oeste que hacía circular el calor atrapado bajo el follaje de la jungla. Recibió otro par de azotes por detenerse a mitad del trayecto, pero terminó la jornada sin más incidentes, siendo el último en llegar a la meta final cuando todos se habían marchado a hacer fila para la cena.

Cuando finalmente dejó su último cargamento sobre la pila de troncos, Anduin suspiró moviendo el cuello y masajeándose un hombro lastimado con algo de angustia al pensar que continuaría con trabajos así el tiempo que continuara cautivo, sin tener la certeza de que algún día saldría con vida de aquella situación. No obstante, una suave voz femenina que venía de detrás de la pila lo hizo sobresaltarse y casi tropieza con un martillo que alguien había dejado tirado por ahí.

– Alteza, no se asuste. No mire hacia acá ni haga ningún ruido, no hable. –Susurró la voz y el joven miró hacia los centinelas que le apuntaban con sus ballestas, intrigados por su repentino sobresalto. Pasó saliva y rió nerviosamente al agacharse a recoger el martillo para disimular y ganar tiempo. – Escuche atentamente, no hay tiempo que perder: vaya a la fila de la cocina y tome su ración, camine discretamente hacia la carpa del herrero cuando sea el momento.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cuál momento? –susurró desconcertado mientras ordenaba más herramientas desperdigadas pero no recibió respuesta y sintió la mirada penetrante de los guardias en su nuca. Pasó saliva muerto de miedo ante la idea inminente de la fuga y se dirigió temblando hacia la fila sin nada de hambre por el nudo en el estómago que se le había hecho de repente hasta colocarse detrás del último en la cola.

No esperaba intentar ser rescatado tan pronto, pero tenía sentido si su padre pensaba que no había oportunidad de llegar a un acuerdo con Grommash. Pensó en su juramento mordiéndose las uñas y se preguntó cuál sería la mejor manera de actuar, planteándose la idea de alejarse de ahí y buscar a Garrosh cuanto antes, antes de que ocurriese una desgracia. ¿Qué pensarían los agentes que habían enviado a rescatarlo? ¿Estarían en peligro si no seguía su plan? Una orca lo empujó hacia atrás para meterse delante de él en la fila y el joven retrocedió dejando que se metieran dos personas más que reían a carcajadas; Anduin simplemente volvió a formarse y continuó mirando a los alrededores en busca de alguna señal sobre lo que debía de hacer, además de preguntarse cómo sabría cuál era "el momento" del que la agente había hablado.

El momento llegó al mismo tiempo que la cocinera le había hecho el gesto para que se acercara directamente y cuando un orco rugió de dolor al derramarse el plato de comida hirviendo sobre el pecho desnudo y retrocedió haciendo que también se le derramara al que estaba detrás de él. El siguiente en la fila también gritó y perdió el hilo de la sucesión de eventos que desenlazó en una pelea a puño limpio entre peones, soldados, el propio capataz y todo el que tuviera las ganas de involucrarse en ella; pues todos en el puesto de avanzada parecían disfrutarla ya sea participando en ella o simplemente animando y apostando desde fuera. Anduin era la única persona realmente asustada cuando un cuenco pasó volando cerca de su oreja y fue empujado bruscamente fuera del círculo que se formó alrededor de los combatientes, pero era el hecho de que la orca seguía llamándolo angustiada por encima del barullo lo que lo ponía realmente de nervios. En un arranque de valor y estupidez corrió hacia la herrería vacía rodeando el tumulto de orcos, escondiéndose fácilmente tras el yunque para detenerse a respirar y dejando de escuchar la voz de la cocinera finalmente.

– Alteza, –lo llamó la conocida voz y agazapada a su lado vio a una elfa de la noche que juraba que no estaba ahí cuando él había llegado. Sin embargo, su voz se escuchaba más bien tensa y hasta molesta, pero era difícil averiguarlo por la máscara de tela que le cubría todo excepto una diminuta rendija sobre los ojos. –Vámonos de aquí inmediatamente, –susurró cubriéndolo con su capa y se desvanecieron en las sombras que proyectaba la tenue luz de la forja.

Aquél era un lugar que se quedaba vacío a la hora de la comida y estaba muy alejado de las perreras, parecía el plan perfecto; de no ser por la orca que deambulaba cerca de la entrada con los ojos entornados y el cucharón en alto. La elfa lo detuvo con una mano con la vista fija en el obstáculo durante segundos que le parecieron eternos al príncipe, pero al final cayó desplomada hacia el frente y detrás de ella había otro pícaro que en un parpadeo se encontraba a su lado.

Anduin los vio intercambiar un par de señas con las manos y de inmediato salieron al patio caminando agazapados bajo la capa a paso bastante veloz para rodear los edificios por detrás y evitar el centro concurrido. No obstante, un orco pasó junto a la orca aporreada, gritó "¡intrusos!" tras revisar su nuca sangrante y los cuernos sonaron haciendo que las risas y gritos fueran disminuyendo poco a poco para dar paso a un estado general de alarma mientras cada soldado y obrero corría a tomar armas.

* * *

_N.A: Es la primera vez que escribo acción como tal y me emocioné mucho, las cosas se salieron de control y... bien, lo verán en el siguiente capítulo. Afortunada y lamentablemente, me han obsequiado WoD; afortunada porque pude hacer algunas correcciones y redirigir la trama a algo más apegado al juego, lamentable porque he estado jugando como viciosa, comenzó la temporada PvP y no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Y nerfearon a los warlocks. _


	4. Barrera

El príncipe miró a los agentes a cada lado con los azules ojos abiertos de terror pero ellos continuaban caminando y deteniéndose en perfecta sincronía sin tener que cruzar una sola palabra o mirada. El portón estaba cada vez más cerca pero a sus espaldas ya se escuchaban los gruñidos rabiosos de los lobos que les seguían el rastro y, sin previo aviso, las cadenas que sujetaban el portón de hierro comenzaron a ceder para que este bajara con un crujido estremecedor por su tremendo peso.

Los elfos tomaron al príncipe de cada brazo y corrieron raudos hacia el poco espacio que quedaba entre el portón y el suelo llevándolo casi a rastras, pero durante la carrera el príncipe pisó un pedrusco que dobló uno de sus tobillos malsanos y no logró contener un leve grito de dolor al forzarse a seguir corriendo para mantenerles el paso a los agentes, mas ellos ya habían desacelerado un poco la marcha; el segundo elfo había girado el rostro un momento para mirarlo con consternación, pero sus ojos mudaron en terror una fracción de segundo antes de que un ladrido ensordecedor sonara del otro lado y la elfa chillara cayendo aparatosamente fuera de la capa, retorciéndose bajo las garras de un gigantesco lobo en medio de los gritos de júbilo de los orcos.

Un segundo lobo saltó hacia Anduin tomándolo de un brazo y desgarrando su carne al mover la cabeza de lado a lado, haciéndole caer junto a la elfa y gritando del mismo modo que ella bajo el aluvión de arañazos y el temor de que otros canes se unieran a comérselos vivos. Mientras tanto, el elfo que permanecía en sigilo observaba lívido de ira e incredulidad la sangrienta escena con ojos llorosos; su amante gritó "¡sálvate!" en élfico mirando justo hacia sus ojos a pesar de la invisibilidad y el elfo esquivó por poco al lobo que se abalanzó hacia su cara para salir corriendo entre la gente justo antes de que la puerta se cerrase con un golpe seco al caer en la tierra.

El príncipe peleaba por golpear el hocico del animal con el puño libre desesperadamente cuando un segundo animal atacó su cuello por el otro lado y gritó con más fuerza al sentir cómo la sangre manaba a chorros de su yugular. Pero justo en ese instante, un agudo silbido sonó por encima de los gruñidos de los canes y éstos los soltaron instantáneamente para girar la cabeza hacia la fuente del ruido en estado de alerta; el joven se tapó la hemorragia con una mano al mismo tiempo que murmuraba una sanación rápida que le salvó la vida y luego se dirigió a sanar las heridas más graves de la elfa por mero instinto, pero ella lo apartó con un manotazo furioso entre lágrimas.

– ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –preguntó Garrosh emergiendo de la multitud con una expresión de desprecio y furia que hizo encoger al príncipe, y que sólo se ablandó para repartir algunas caricias hacia los lobos que se acercaban a su amo para presumir su hazaña. – Un par de cobardes… – dijo pisando el antebrazo de la elfa hasta romperlo y hacerle abrir el puño donde sostenía una dosis letal de veneno, impasible a los gritos de la mujer al patear el vial lejos de su mano.

Anduin permanecía en sepulcral silencio temblando en su sitio, perturbado por el llanto de la elfa y temeroso por sus inciertos futuros a manos del orco que se paseaba delante de ellos, definitivamente menos contento que el resto de los orcos que presenciaban la escena con mucho interés. Sentía que iba a vomitar si abría la boca, pero la intriga lo estaba matando y tomó aire para hablar.

– Garrosh, yo no quería…

– ¡Cállate, gusano! –gritó y una bofetada atroz volteó el rostro del niño. La elfa moribunda soltó un ruido histérico que bien podría ser un sollozo o risa y otros más rieron, pero callaron incómodos al ver que su general no participaba de la gracia. – No tienes palabra, desviado infeliz… –escupió hacia él y caminó de un lado a otro un par de veces mientras gruñía para sí. –Lleven al mocoso dentro del cuartel, necesito pensar qué hacer con él. En cuanto a la ramera… dejen que los perros terminen con su cena, se lo han ganado.

– No. –interrumpió el príncipe poniéndose de pie a pesar de las heridas y con la mitad de la cara enrojecida, pero con la decisión destellando en su mirada.

– ¿Cómo te atreves, insolente pedazo de mierda?

– Mi juramento sigue en pie, siempre lo ha estado, y necesito de esta agente para recordárselo a mi padre. –Continuó haciendo caso omiso de los gruñidos y la mala cara de Garrosh al ponerse delante de él. –Déjame escribirle para recordarle que estoy aquí por voluntad propia y decirle que no quiero que envíe más gente a tratar de rescatarme.

Garrosh pareció pensarlo mientras se rascaba la barbilla tatuada y sus colmillos se expusieron en una sonrisa cruel que le hizo estremecer y flaquear por un instante.

– Tiene que haber papel y tinta dentro del cuartel. Ve y escríbele a tu querido padre, mientras tanto… tu amiguita se quedará jugando con mis perros.

Con un gesto de la mano y un gruñido, los lobos volvieron a lanzarse contra la elfa y la cacofonía de gritos, ruidos ferales y carne desgarrándose volvió a hacerse oír en la jungla. Anduin se quedó pasmado por sólo un instante al mirar a Garrosh con incredulidad, pero este lo empujó por un hueco entre la multitud y el príncipe corrió lo más rápido que sus heridas le permitían, subió arrastrándose por las escaleras y encontró el tintero cerca del escritorio de los mapas. Casi derrama la tinta sobre los diversos papeles por el temblor en sus manos mientras luchaba por concentrarse mientras escuchaba los ruegos de la elfa sobre las risas desternilladas de los orcos, pero logró escribir algunas líneas concisas que esperaba que su padre identificara como legítimas.

_Padre._

_No envíes a más personas a morir por mi culpa. Yo me metí en esta situación y yo buscaré la manera de salir vivo de ésta…_–tachó la última parte. –_Me mantendré con vida hasta que logren capturar a Garrosh, esfuércense en derrotarlo._

_A.L.W._

Firmó con sus iniciales y forcejeó con el anillo en su dedo con un cachorro de león grabado en su sello para mojarlo en la tinta derramada para finalizar la nota más breve de su vida sin atreverse a escribir nada personal y corrió de regreso agitando el pergamino en el aire mientras gritaba: – ¡Basta! ¡Ya está listo! ¡Déjenla en paz!

– ¡Cierra la boca! –gritó el general orco al recibirlo con otro puñetazo en la cara que lo tumbó al suelo y le arrebató la nota mientras el chiquillo rodaba por el suelo sosteniéndose el tabique de la nariz destrozada para detener el sangrado. Garrosh emitió el mismo silbido con sus colmillos una vez más y los lobos dejaron a la agente de la Alianza en paz para mirar a su amo en la espera de otra orden, quién estaba concentrado en descifrar la intrincada caligrafía en lengua común del príncipe. – ¿Pusiste alguna clave aquí para algún absurdo plan de fuga?

– No… –respondió con el fonema nasal de la negativa ahogado en sangre al levantarse del suelo.

– Pues debiste hacerlo, estúpido.

Garrosh arrugó el pergamino y lo arrojó sobre la elfa que temblaba como una hoja al viento al pasar de los gritos a un llanto irregular y lastimoso; trozos de piel violácea colgaban de su rostro desfigurado y brazos, y tenía una masa sanguinolenta sin forma donde solía estar su ojo izquierdo, pero el resto de su cuerpo había sido protegido por su armadura de cuero marcada sólo por las zarpas de las bestias. Anduin dio un paso hacia ella pero el orco lo detuvo de un hombro bruscamente y todos guardaron silencio mientras la mujer se levantaba tambaleante con el pergamino apretado en un puño sin dejar de llorar por su único ojo sano, miró a los orcos a su alrededor y un hueco entre ellos se abrió para dar camino hacia la puerta que se levantaba ruidosamente con la ayuda de poleas chirriantes.

Aquellos 10 metros entre un par de filas de oscuros orcos silenciosos que le escupían ocasionalmente hasta salir al sendero de la jungla, debieron ser la caminata más larga que Anduin vería en toda su vida.

– Ahora…

La gigantesca mano del orco se cerró en torno a la nuca enrojecida por el sol del príncipe y lo empujó caminando hacia su cuartel, arrastrándolo en ciertas ocasiones en las que sus pasos no podían igualar la velocidad con la que las piernas más largas del mayor de manera dolorosa. El trayecto no duró mucho hasta que lo arrojó al tramo de escaleras de la entrada para trabar la puerta de metal con un madero gigantesco; Garrosh se quedó observando la puerta en silencio durante un largo rato, que el príncipe aprovechó para ponerse de pie y sanarse la nariz, sin dejar más rastros de la fractura más que la sangre que había resbalado hasta su barbilla.

– Escoria sin honor ni palabra…– comenzó a decir el orco mientras subía escaleras arriba, pero Anduin no se movió de su sitio y aprovechó los escalones para estar a la misma altura que el otro, mirándolo firmemente a los ojos.

– Basta. Yo no falté a mi palabra ni tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

– Estabas a punto de llegar a la puerta, ¡no mientas! –gritó en su cara y lo empujó contra la pared para quitarlo de su camino, caminando hasta el trono para dejarse caer con la respiración afectada por el enfado. – ¡Ven aquí!

Anduin terminó de subir las escaleras y se dirigió hacia él arrastrando los pies dispuesto a seguir discutiendo, mas la faz iracunda del orco logró disuadirlo y simplemente se quedó de pie delante de él con algo de temor. Agachó la cabeza y llevó una mano a su hombro mientras sentía la mirada del orco observando su cuerpo escuálido, sucio, maltrecho entre lo que eran cicatrices viejas y mordidas frescas bajo la sangre coagulada, latigazos y raspones; no le dolían más de lo que lo avergonzaban y de verdad deseó que Garrosh dejara de mirarlo.

– Ven, arrodíllate. – dijo con voz grave y áspera mientras señalaba con la cabeza el espacio entre sus piernas separadas. Anduin sintió un vuelco familiar en su vientre bajo que le hizo estremecer en cuanto la idea asaltó su mente y respiró profundo intentando mantener la compostura mientras se acercaba sin atreverse a arrodillarse por cuestión de orgullo. – Juraste que te quedarías aquí, qué harías todo lo que yo te ordenase, ¡¿no es así?! –espetó al tiempo que tiraba de su mano hacia abajo y sus rodillas terminaron cediendo.

– Sí… –respondió tratando de no mirar hacia su entrepierna que tenía a pocos centímetros de su cara, pero el orco había tomado su barbilla ensangrentada para mirarlo a los ojos mientras delineaba el contorno de sus labios con el pulgar; Anduin sabía perfectamente que, al igual que él, estaba recordando las horas de "conversación" en su celda.

– Ya sabes qué hacer, ramera.

Garrosh lo soltó bruscamente antes de reclinarse en el trono de huesos y pieles, tamborileando los dedos sobre los reposabrazos con impaciencia mientras esperaba a que su prisionero obedeciera. El joven llevó las manos hacia los botones de madera del pantalón de cuero sin poder controlar el temblor de sus dedos al tratar de abrirlos sin tocar nada más, pero el orco tomó sus muñecas dentro de una sola mano y lo empujó a sentir su entrepierna tumefacta bajo el pantalón. Anduin desvió el rostro rojo mientras sus dedos se metían bajo el cuero para hacer saltar cada botón, sintiendo su piel áspera y vellos obscuros a su paso hasta encontrar la base de su miembro; un segundo hervor de sangre bulló en su ingle al desenfundar semejante tamaño de hombría sin poder retroceder, pues sus manos seguían sujetas alrededor de ésta.

Anduin sabía que no tenía sentido discutir, ¿de qué lo convencería? La sola mención de alguno de los tratados de guerra de Azeroth solo podría acarrear risas o más golpes; así que pasó saliva cerrando los dedos torno a la ancha hombría oscura del orco para masajearlo de arriba abajo un par de veces y se remojó los labios saboreando la sangre en ellos antes de lamer la punta sin poder evitar alzar la vista para ver la expresión de Garrosh. Él, por su parte, exhaló ronco al sentir su lengua húmeda y ver sus ojos azules llorosos contrastando con la sangre en su cara. Se repantigó en el trono mirando hacia el techo, pero esta vez no era como aquella en las mazmorras en la que llevaba días de abstinencia entre la toma de Orgrimmar y el encierro en aquella ridícula prisión pandaren; no, esta vez esos mediocres lengüetazos no servían para nada y el orco gruñó insatisfecho cuando el joven apenas logró meter la mitad del falo en su boca por más que intentaba abrirla al máximo.

– Me aburres, muchacho. –dijo tomándose un momento para sentir su sedoso cabello dorado antes de empujar su nuca para hacerle tragar más, provocando arcadas cada vez que retrocedía y lo volvía a empujar.

El joven se esforzaba por mantener la boca abierta alrededor del grueso miembro y respiraba profundo cada vez que tenía la oportunidad para no vomitar. Recordaba su sabor fuerte y salado, su diámetro que con dificultad cabía en su boca y el largo que llegaba a su garganta y, aún así, faltaban varios centímetros para que sus labios llegasen a rozar el vello alrededor de la base.

Creía haber encontrado un buen ritmo y esperaba que el mayor se corriese en cualquier momento, pero súbitamente tiró de su cabello y lo arrojó lejos al tiempo que se ponía de pie intimidantemente. Anduin se hizo un ovillo tembloroso mientras lo veía acercarse y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano preguntándose qué había hecho mal.

– ¡Eres una calamidad! ¡No sirves para nada! –gritó legítimamente enojado y el menor retrocedió arrastrándose con los codos instintivamente al ver tal ira. – Cobarde, afeminado, mentiroso… ¡ni como puta me sirves! – continuó al alzarlo del cuello como a cualquier alimaña.

Anduin boqueó asfixiándose mientras pataleaba en el aire y enterraba las uñas en la dura piel del orco sin que pareciera surtir efecto alguno. La imagen de la cara del Garrosh fue haciéndose borrosa y sus intentos más débiles conforme le faltaba el aire, hasta que el orco lo arrojó contra el escritorio, rodando sobre una gran cantidad de pergaminos, tinta y objetos varios que terminaron cayendo mientras él tosía resbalando hasta terminar de rodillas en el suelo sosteniéndose del borde de la mesa temblando convulsamente.

_Me va a matar, _saltó a su mente como saltan las intuiciones puras de la Luz mientras intentaba no desmayarse, sabiendo que la mesa era su único asidero a la conciencia. Escuchó un cristal haciéndose añicos y un instante después sintió un frío chorro viscoso cayendo sobre su espalda, reconociendo el olor del aceite de lámpara incluso antes de pensarlo. El aceite resbaló por la línea de su columna vertebral y entre sus glúteos, separados a la fuerza por las manos de Garrosh.

Anduin cerró los ojos y se aferró a la madera hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos en espera de la dolorosa penetración, mas ésta no llegó; en cambio, escuchó al mayor murmurar algo en orco cuyo significado no conocía pero que tenía la entonación y fuerza de una palabrota. El mag'har lo soltó con brusquedad y el príncipe pudo ver por encima del hombro su rostro aparentemente estoico mientras volvía a cerrarse el pantalón al tiempo que se levantaba de su posición acuclillada. No obstante, bastó una amenazante mirada de sus ojos dorados para que el joven entendiera que no debía hacer nada estúpido y permaneció en silencio con la cabeza baja hasta que el general salió del cuartel azotando la puerta como de costumbre.

Solo entonces se soltó del mueble y cayó como peso muerto hacia un costado, exhausto, magullado y desnudo a excepción de las botas que era lo único que no estaba esparcido en jirones por toda la habitación. Anduin respiró profundo varias veces para no quebrarse, no podía permitirlo bajo ninguna circunstancia, y se estiró para alcanzar el pedazo de tela más cercano para aseare. No podía caminar y no quería hacerlo, así que simplemente se arrastró debajo de la mesa para dormir con la certeza de debía salir de ese lugar por sus propios medios.

* * *

_Tengo un nuevo empleo de tiempo completo._

_Hoy me enfermé pero aún así debo ir medio tiempo, HA HA, así que posteo esto a la carrera._

_Dios, está horrible... weh... mátenme, no quiero trabajar y tampoco quiero seguir escribiendo en vista de que cada nuevo parche destruye mis sentimientos y mi trama. ¿Ya terminaron la quest legendaria hasta el 6.1? A eso me refiero. _

_Un saludito especial a mis reveiwers, y quiero que sepan que si mi vida tiene un propósito, es ser apologeta de Garrosh Hellscream. _


End file.
